transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Confidants
Office of Intelligence CO - Decagon - Iacon The office of the Intelligence CO is now home to Blurr, who has just recently found the time to move all his stuff in. A wall is lined with shelves full of trophies from times long past--Praxus, Iacon, Kalis, Protihex, and of course the famed Ibex Cup. Another wall is adorned by holoprojections of advertisement centering around the racer's previous career. They make it quite obvious just how rich and famous he'd been in that day. The rest of the room is fairly non-descript, with your standard desk and workstations, and a couple of seats in front of it. A larger videopane is attached to the wall behind the desk, upon which a slowly spinning Autobot insignia is displayed against a black background. Blurr has been holed up in his office at the Decagon for the past few megacycles. Yes, he got Arcee's message, but he must have just not had the time to respond to it yet. Or it just wasn't a priority. Or both. The door's closed and locked. Inside, the speedster's face is planted onto his desk. ..has anyone tried to see him, recently? Arcee has finally gotten sick and tired of being ignored. She's not used to that! She's used to getting what she wants. So this has her dumbstruck. At last, when she has a moment, she tries his door. Locked. She smirks and pounds on the door. The door refuses to open when Arcee tries to operate it, insisting in red lettering that she doesn't have the proper security clearance to simply walk in. The pounding finally gets Blurr's attention, and he starts abruptly, jerking back into a sitting position. "Scrap..." he mutters, and glances at a surveillance feed to see who was at the door. Oh. Sigh. "Clear." he says to the security systems, and the door slides open to allow her inside. "Arcee....did you need something?" "Well, yeah, I was getting concerned. Where've you been?" Arcee asks, looking genuinely confused. Blurr arches an optic ridge at her. "Where have I been?" What kind of a question was that? "I've...been here..." The workstation is a mess, and he looks like he hasn't had a recharge in three decacycles or something. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't get to your uh, message yet. It's just...there's been a lot of things to think about, as you can imagine." "You've been in here this whole time?" Arcee looks around at the mess. "...Thinking?" "Working." Blurr corrects. "But of course, working requires thinking, you know that." The speedster sighs again. "Sorry, what was it you needed, again? You're in here for a reason other than making sure I'm okay or something...right?" "Not really," Arcee admits. "I mean, yes, things have happened that I think you should know about, including another encounter with Blast Off...but that's not super-high priority or anything. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all." Blurr waves a hand dismissively. "Fine, I'm fine...don't worry about me." Why is she so worried in the first place? "You saw Blast Off again?" That doesn't come as a surprise. "Someone wrote up a report, I'm sure. I'll just have to get to it when I....when I can..." He looks like he's about to faceplant onto the desk again, but quickly shakes it off and manages to look stern. "Seriously Arcee, you need to get your priorities in order. There has to be a reason behind Spinister's attack. Any idea where exactly Blaster was talking about with this 'Coolsville' thing?" Blaster was a friendly enough mech, it's just...sometimes his language use was confusing. "Blaster says a lot of strange things," Arcee says with a shrug. "Long as he monitors the airwaves and can counter all the times Soundwave and those creepy tapes of his broadcast propaganda, then so be it, right?" She doesn't seem rattled as she gets chastised for not having her priorities in order. She's heard that before, and it amuses her. She leans against the desk. "Oh, I went to Markon with Rod, too. That went okay, I suppose." "Right, Markon...trying to find more alliances..." Blurr nods, then trails off. He looks up at her. "You really didn't come here to talk about anything specific?" Arcee shakes her head. She knows this rattles him, and his reaction amuses her. "So, seriously. Don't let me stop you from these important things. Reports? Let me guess, you can process the entire cycle's worth in about...mm, 5 seconds, maybe 10 if they're particularly lengthy. Don't let me stop you." It definitely does rattle him. Blurr just gives her a long, baffled look as if he isn't even sure this is real. He never really had anyone who...who was like that with him? Sure, he ran into people all the time, you know, in the community areas, and met with people on occasion but he hasn't anyone come to his office or hab suite or...whatever, just to visit like this. "I....really?" Cue the long awkward silence... "Really, yes, really," Arcee says, and it amazes her that what she discovered that night she went to grab a drink with him was actually true. How could a mech go through their entire life without any sort of friend, confidant, or companion? ...Well, she could see no companions, perhaps, because some mechs preferred to be loners, but not even a *friend*? No one to confide in?? "Why does it surprise you that much??" Well, to say Blurr had never had a friend wouldn't quite be accurate. He did have friends, oh he had quite a few in fact. A confidant, though? Nah. The speedster practically spent his entire life before the war crafting the person he would be for the various adoring masses. To never show any weakness or struggle, or pain. Not physical pain, but like, actual hurt. The courier looks like he's about to say something in response to her question, but instead abruptly collapses out of his seat and onto the floor. Looks like he really had been in here the entire time, because there aren't any circuit slabs. Arcee shakes her head, calling him a few choice Cybertronian words that probably have their closest equivalent in the English colloquialism 'Dork'. Then, she has a seat beside him, and bleeds off some of her own energon to restore him for a little while. "You just proved to me you have been sitting in here this whole time," she mumbles, shaking her head as she emergency fuels him from her own supply. Blurr finally jerks back online and scrambles to his feet in a hurry. "Whattheslag---!" he stares at Arcee. Did she just--?! "Arcee!" He calms down a bit, finally, and glances all around the room before looking back to her. "Did you...did you need something?" "No, not really," Arcee admits, still sitting there on the floor with an emergency fuel line in hand. "Well uh...then you should probably get back to it." Blurr says awkwardly, returning to his desk. He seems to have forgotten what they'd been talking about just before he stasis locked. The thing is, he just doesn't know when to stop. That's why this happened, and probably will keep happening. "Thanks for um...stopping by." Arcee knows Blurr is a head case. She accepts this. (Note to self, bring some energon rations down here,) she thinks. "I'll check on you every so often, just to make sure you're still functional in here," she says. "That work for you?" "What? No, you don't need to check on me..." Blurr mutters. "I'll be fine, alright? You just worry about your own...stuff. But thanks for the concern." He turns back to the workstation. "It was good talking to you, Arcee." "Okay." Arcee nods, collects herself, and begins heading for the door. Once there, she stops. "-- Oh, one more thing," she says, and she steps back over to him, takes ahold of his right hand, gives it a squeeze, then places it back down on the desk. "Right back at you." A reference to the moment outside Autobot City, when they were talking, and perhaps she didn't notice, or wanted to forget? Arcee's got a long memory, it seems. *Now*, she's done messing with him. She smiles at him cheerfully, then leaves. "...." Blurr just sits there, looking stunned once she turns to leave. Now this is one of the few times when the speedster is speechless. Better relish it. Finally, he realizes he had been busy working just now, and goes back to it.